Night Nurse
by kizuna-miso
Summary: ¿que podía salir mal? Fue lo que e pregunto cuando pensó en salir con su mejor amigo, pero no pensó que terminaría a los cuidados de una enfermera de medio tiempo, que no solo samaria su herida en el abdomen.
1. Chapter 1

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Esa fue la razón de su amigo para salir, claro que luego de los problemas que había habido entre ambos lo mejor que podían hacer era salir un par de horas al viejo patrullaje, no quería ni siquiera mencionar el tema de la pelea, porque sabía que empezaría otra. Bueno, la respuesta a la pregunta de su amigo "¿Qué podía salir mal?" era una lista extensa de los peligros potenciales que prefería no enumerar, ya que le haría cambiar de opinión, pero por los viejos tiempos ¿Qué podía salir mal?

Bueno, para empezar un cuchillo en su abdomen

No estaban del todo seguro como paso, pero llego hasta ahí, se había metido en su piel, se había movido dentro y luego salió ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Ponerse su traje más delgado solo porque no quiso buscar el mas seguro. Batman le hubiera dado un buen regaño si supiera, si tan solo lo hubiera sabido.

Buscaron cobertura de los callejones, es decir, en el tejado, así que subieron a prisa entre tropezones. Hasta que finalmente se desplomo en el suelo ¿era el cansancio? ¿el estrés? Realmente no estaba pensando en eso, solo en que se quería dejar caer en el piso por un necesitado respiro

-estas sangrando Jaybird-dijo el pelirrojo apretándole la herida- ¡piensa!

-solo…. Cállate-dijo apretando los ojos- solo cállate Roy

\- ¡necesitamos ayuda!

Gritaba fuerte mientras que sujetaba la herida de su amigo lo mejor que podía, podía sentir su herida palpitar, la sangre salir caliente, como si le quemara las manos, ver a su amigo escapaba de las manos. Vio como palidecía, como empezaba a perder la conciencia levemente entre sus gritos desesperados, las luces de la cuidad parecía solo oscuridad mientras apretaba lo más fuerte posible a su amigo

\- ¡sigue presionando!

Escucho una voz lejana, dulce pero fuerte, escucho un sonido, una caja plástica había chocado fuertemente contra el suelo, se abrió tan rápido que apenas si vio una cruz blanca sobre el maletín. Siguió apretando hasta que noto que unas manos le apartaban, escucho el quejido de su amigo al sentir el frio suero chocar con su piel, mezclándose con la sangre. Vio como una delgada aguja entraba por el brazo de su amigo antes de ver que comenzaba analizar cada signo de su amigo

-¡l-lo apuñalaron!-dijo nervioso-¡no puede morirse!

-calma…sujeta su mano, no tengo anestesia

Vio una aguja moverse hábil hasta la piel blanquecina de su amigo retorciéndose de dolor apenas entro y cerraba lentamente la herida, en su mente parecía una herida enorme y pensó que quizás lo partiría en dos, pero al tranquilizarse vio que no de un par de centímetros y que no había dañado nada importante.

-necesitara mucho descanso-le mira- ¡hey!

\- ¿n-no morirá?

-oh, no…-mira al pelinegro- no morirá esta noche

Soltó un suspiro de alivio y se miró las manos, llenas de la sangre de su mejor amigo, quizás, no era la primera vez, pero a nostalgia de mantenerse tanto tiempo separado le había hecho preocuparse aún más. Se mantenía ocupado con los Titans y el siendo el solitario Red Hood, todo se había puesto complejo, y la última vez que se vieron se habían gritado un par de cosas, pero ahora todo parecía bien, excepto por la apuñalada

-no sabes… lo

-es mi trabajo-le mira- ¿tienes vehículo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡no! claro que no

-ok, entonces vamos a bajarlo… ¡no lo muevas tanto!

Lo tomo como pudo junto con la mujer que había ido en su ayuda, se puso el maletín colgado en un hombro y le ayudo a bajarlo un piso bajo el tejado, abrió la puerta de un simple golpe y le guio hasta una cama. Cuando llegaron volvió a limpiar la herida cuidando delicadamente las costuras recién hechas, luego pego delicadamente un parche y con la ayuda de Roy comenzó a vendar su torso, luego limpio las heridas más superficiales. Olvido completamente que él era Red Hood, su casco y su antifaz había quedado lejos, al igual que Arsenal, no tenía más que agradecer que estaban con vida. Ella se volvió a mirarle y a curarle los rasguños mientras permanecía algo nervioso, con la mirada perdida

-no sabes…

-lo sé- suspira- solo cállate

Parecía lo bastante seria para no rebatirla, le pidió que enterrara una flecha en la pared y por esta colgó el suero hasta el brazo de Jason, que volvía tener un poco de color, ella le tendió una fruta y ella se acomodó en una silla junto al pelinegro, cubierta por la capucha de su poleron mientras esperaba que el mejorara. El en silencio devoro la fruta como si hubiera sido la cosa más preciada que había, comió lentamente cada gajo de naranja mientras miraba a su amigo que solo se movía para respirar.

-gracias…-susurro

-es mi trabajo

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Abrió los ojos lentamente, hace años que no tenía una herida de esas, la recordaba casi todo, hasta subir al tejado, pero sobre el no caía el pesado sol, si no que la luz se filtraba levemente por unas cortinas. Sintió su brazo frio, demasiado frio, levanto levemente la cabeza mientras que miraba de su brazo salía un pequeño tubo que corría hacia arriba para ver una bolsita transparente. Pero lo que le llamo la atención, no fue el departamento, no fue la bolsita transparente ni el punzante dolor, sino una figura femenina que hurgaba en su torso, la provocante de su dolor

-puedes …no tratar de matarme

\- ¿hum? -dijo limpiando la herida-pensé que te había salvado ¿o acaso te gusta desangrarte?

-bueno-dijo antes de toser- es un gaje del oficio

Alzo levemente la mirada, solo para verla, ver si al reconocía, pero no. Tenía la piel levemente tostada, el cabello negro y en un bollo, los ojos ámbar que se mantenían quietos en lo que hacía, sus finas y heladas manos surcaban en su piel mientras el trataba de aguantar el dolor

-tiene un buen amigo

-mi mejor amigo-corrigió-el mejor que pude conseguir

-debes quedarte-se aparta-descansar unos días, te recomiendo que como no tiene vehículo no se muevan, al menos unos días

-no puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer

-casi te perforas un órgano, tonto… es mejor que te quedes quieto y tranquilo… tengo que trabajar así que quédate aquí… porque si encuentran a un idiota en la calle sangrando sabré que eres tu

-no tienes por qué ser así-dijo acomodándose como podía- me quedare quieto, si mi jefe me ve así, el me acabara

-cuando despierte le dices que hay comida en la cocina, tomen lo que quiere… y si te sientes mal-le deja un papel sobre el pecho- llámenme

La vio salir del lugar y luego escucho la puerta cerrarse, dio un suspiro y se quedó mirando el cielo, quizás un buen descanso no le haría mal y al parecer a su amigo tampoco. Tomo el papel y lo miro detenidamente "Hope Lawson"

¿Hope?

Sonrió levemente, era una especia de broma, Hope le salvo la vida. Ahora tenía una deuda con ella


	2. Chapter 2

Miro a su amigo que estaba con la vista perdida sin ningún punto fijo, estaba pensando eso era obvio, probablemente en como pedirle perdón. En su mano estaba una taza de té que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a dejar caer su contenido mientras el mordía lentamente un sándwich.

-Roy, no es tu culpa

-claro que si Jaybird, debí cubrirte la espalda

-me atacaron de frente, fue un niño… no pensé que hiciera eso, me equivoqué-suspira- deja de pensar en eso, pero estamos vivos, eso es suficiente

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Por qué nos ayudó?

-no lo sé, y sé que deberíamos desconfiar, pero no puedo… ella se ve confiable, me quedare aquí, escondido hasta que me sienta mejor

-¿te gusta?

-es linda-sonrió – pero Roy, tú tienes trabajo y yo ahora no estoy en nada… no tienes que cuidarme, están son las vacaciones que espere hace mucho tiempo-suspira- no te culpes, fue mi culpa

Escucharon la puerta y voltearon a verla, llego con un monto de bolsas y un delicioso aroma, dejo todo sobre la mesita junto a la cama antes de volver a salir y volver con algunos platos y vasos. Se acercó al pelinegro, tomo su maleta y corto los vendajes para echarle a una mirada, a la herida, limpio la herida y volvió a vendarle

-descuida, cicatrizo rápido

-aun así, tiene cara de que eres un tonto

-pues lo es, en ese sentido, seguro ya vistes las otras-dijo el pelirrojo tratando de adivinar el olor -huele a deliciosa carne

-entre otros-dijo al apartarse- debes comer bien si quieres dejar de hacer un hueco en mi cama

-gracias Hope-dijo el pelinegro

No estaba seguro de por qué, pero realmente le llamaba la atención, se quedó ahí mientras se movía en la habitación y mientras le seguía con la mirada atento a sus movimientos. Era enfermera, eso podía saberlo, además de su ropa que llevaba se notaba que sus manos se movieron sobre el con experiencia, seguramente no era su primer apuñalamiento

Ella le dio un plato a él y al pelirrojo, legue se sentó en la cama junto al pelinegro, el pelirrojo inspiro hondo y soltó un suspiro gustoso, como extrañaba la comida china. Comió tranquilo y volvió hasta donde estaba el pelinegro que comía lentamente

-¿te duele?

-solo lo estoy disfrutando ¿sí? -dijo con el ceño fruncido- yo no tengo un grupo de idiotas, trabajo solo

-Jaybird no te enojes ¿Qué te pasa?

-nada-suspira- no estaba acostumbrado… a la comida casera

-es casera… no la venden-le mira- veo por qué tu eres… un vigilante

-¿Qué?

-estas sufriendo, lo veo… estas roto por dentro, por eso haces eso, para no pensar… mantienes tu mente con los problemas de los demás, lo entiendo… y ahora que estas aquí, en la cama acostado sin hacer nada, estás pensando en ti ¿cierto?

-eres psicóloga o algo parecido-dijo con el ceño fruncido- no vengas a decirme esas cosas ¡tú no sabes lo que he vivido!

-cállate-dijo seria- cállate y come tu comida, puedes ser un tonto y desagradable humano, pero yo no romperé mi promesa por ti, te quedaras hasta que sanes

Se levantó con su plato y salió de la habitación para irse a la sala sentada en el sofá, mirando la televisión entre bocados cuando el pelirrojo se fue a sentar con ella intercambiando una que otra palabra mientras el permanecía molesto. A cada bocado que daba tomaba un respiro y se sentía cada vez menos enojado, y más arrepentido, no podía gritarle, ella le había salvado la vida y él era su mejor amigo.

Trato de levantarse, pero antes de que intentara siquiera sentarse ella ya le estaba sujetando el hombro empujándole levemente para que se volviera a acostar, subió la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos, afilados ojos mirándole detenidamente, chocando con el azul del suyo

-quédate acostado, si quieres sentarte avísame, un movimiento brusco podría abrir los puntos

-solo…

-sabemos que estas cansado Jaybird ¡no te preocupes de eso! -dijo apareciendo por la puerta- ¿Qué tal si voy por algo de ropa así te cambias?... te traeré también algo delicioso ¿algo en especial Hope?

-descuida Roy

-no, enserio ¿alguna preferencia? ¿tarta? ¿donas? ¿quizás algo salado?

-seguirá preguntándote-dijo el pelinegro-respóndele pronto

-bueno, lo que sea que tenga chocolate ¿sí? -le mira- gracias

El sonrió tranquilo antes de irse y volver a dejarles solos, se preocupó de limpiar de nuevo las heridas más superficiales. Luego volvió con un tazón con agua y una toalla, le ayudo a sentarse y comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo lentamente, él estaba un poco avergonzado, ella parecía ni siquiera inmutarse en limpiarlo de pies a cabeza. Lo dejo en la cama desnudo esperando que Roy apareciera con ropa limpia.

-¿tienes libros?

-claro que tengo libros-dijo soltando una risita- ¿Qué piensas de mí, Jay?

-no lo sé, como eres enfermera pensé que pasabas todo el día en un hospital

-bueno, si soy enfermera… eso acertaste, pero no… trabajo en un pequeño consultorio cerca de aquí, he atendido de todo

-estamos en Gotham ¿no? Aquí hay de todo

-primero en tu clase, debo decir, siempre van ladrones comunes o victimas

\- ¿y después?

-hago servicio casa por casa.. una práctica antigua, pero, necesaria

-¿te han tocado casos difíciles?

-por supuesto… no creerías a quien he atendido-soltó una risita- tampoco podría, eso es contra mi secreto profesional

\- ¿algún pez gordo?

-algunos, pero no…-le mira- no el Joker

-…¿Cómo?

-ibas a preguntármelo… es para ustedes, el demonio

-el demonio no es nada comparado con el-dijo serio- nunca siquiera te acerques a el

-no iba a hacerlo

-me refiero-le mira- su piel tiene toxinas, eso podría matarte

Ella sonrió, era la primera vez que veía su sonrisa, a lo que el sonrió por inercia, se perdió en sus ojos un momento hasta que ella se apartó de golpe, alejándose camino a la cocina sin decir más.

Se quedó tendido en la cama, ahora vestido con la llegada de Roy, que tenía una misión con los Titans pero que la dejo en las capaces manos de Hope, que agradeció los pasteles antes de despedirse de Roy

-cuídamelo

-lo hare no te preocupes

-te llamare apenas sea seguro-dijo con una sonrisa-gracias Hopps

Se quedó algo curiosa con el nombre, a pesar de que él se había ido aun permanecía en la misma posición de cuando se marchó, como si estuviera meditando lo que le había dicho. Jason le llamo la atención un momento, diciéndole que la herida le causaba comezón, así que la reviso solo para ver que su herida estaba mejorando

-la buena noticia es que no te vas a morir de una infección…

-Hopps

La llamo la atención, le miro inmediatamente y el sonrió complacido, ya sabía cómo llamarle y que le mirara inmediatamente, ella se sonrojo y desvió la mirada para mojarle con suero la herida para limpiarla a lo que el lanzo un gruñido.

-no tenías por qué actuar así

-solo… ¿quieres té?

\- ¿té?

-solo, algo para comer los pasteles ¿está bien?

-c-claro-dijo curioso- ¿película?

-¿Qué tipo de película?

-te sorprenderias


	3. Chapter 3

-amo esta película

-el libro es mucho mejor-dijo el dando un sorbo a su té- aunque Lizzy no está mal

-oh, bueno… supongo que no-dijo dando un bocado a su pastel- pero al musica… en un libro no puedes sentirla de esa manera, solo… lees, hay más cosas que los ojos

-lo sé, no está mal-le mira- buena elección esta vez

-me sentí tentada a escoger algo más romántico, no lo se

\- ¿ambiente? -sonrió galante

-no, solo pensé que te quejarías, pero luego recordé que eres un amante de Austen entonces lo reconsideré

-amante es una palabra seria-le mira- no es tan así… me gusta y está bien, no es nada raro

-no dije que lo fuera-dijo soltando una risita- ¿piensas que es raro?-le mira- no pareces de los chicos sensible

-tengo la suficiente, Hope-mira por la venta- ¿está nevando?

-oh…si hace frio-sonrió- creo que es la única época en que Gotham se ve hermosa realmente

Nieve

Hace años que no disfrutaba la nieve, no era su estilo ahora, quizás nunca lo fue, nunca patino en una pista de hielo, no le lanzo bolas de nieve a nadie, ni lo cálido que podía ser sostener una bebida caliente entre sus dedos. Tenía cerca de 3 semanas con la chica en su casa, al menos ahora le dejaba ducharse solo, aunque después volvía a curarle la herida y vendarle, poco y nada le dolía, pero su compañía le era agradable que le impedía irse

-¿podemos salir?

-¿Qué?

-ya sabes… salir… afuera

-supongo que podríamos dar un paseo ¿no?

Le ayudo a vestirse para que él no se moviera tanto, los puntos que había quitado solo un par de horas aun le tenían preocupada así que las reviso antes de salir. Bajaron lentamente las escaleras y caminaron en silencio entre la fría nieve que caía delicadamente. Sentía que no había pisado la calle en años, era extraño, quizá el hecho de que jamás salía como civil o que estar en cama le había hecho olvidar lo que había detrás de las 4 paredes

-¿chocolate caliente?-dijo mirando su taza

-¿esta malo?-dijo ella mirándole

-no-sonrió- es genial, es una buena vista ¿no?... en el parque, niños corriendo, nieve y chocolate caliente-le mira- hace años que no… hacia algo así

-oh… ¿dejaste de salir… cuándo?

-deje de ser alguien-suspira- pase a ser, el otro sujeto y no Jason

-lo sé, te busque… estas muerto

-eso es más complicado de lo que parece Hope-le mira -creo que saldrías corriendo si lo supieras

-claro que no Jay…jamás

Le rodeo con el brazo y la abrazo, por el costado antes de volver a dar un sorbo a su chocolate caliente ocultando el sonrojo que le invadía ¿Cómo es que ella era tan directa con todo lo que decía? a veces pensaba que era algo especial, pero luego recordó que era solo su personalidad. Los adornos de navidad comenzaban a invadir la cuidad, esa época siempre era difícil en su trabajo y se quedó mirando a las personas que por primera vez parecían tranquila

-tengo que volver al trabajo

-lo se

-¿puedo hacerlo?

-solo no te sobre limites-le mira seria- y a cualquier herida o señal de dolor iras derecho a buscarme, no me importa qué hora sea

-voy a ir por ti-le mira- no lo dudes

-espero que no tanto, significa que no eres bueno en lo que haces

-iré a verte, porque quiero hacerlo-le mira- ¿antes de que te vayas al trabajo? ¿desayuno?

\- ¿iras a verme todos los días?

-es la costumbre

Ella se quedó en silencio con la cara sonrojada hasta que fuera hora de irse a casa. El guardo sus cosas en un bolso y la miro un momento, miro la cama donde habían pasado muchos momentos buenos, muchas discusiones y peleas, pero eso ya había acabado. Se lo prometió, no dejaría que la dañara, la hora más segura para visitarle seria antes de su turno cuando el sol comenzaba a salir y las ratas de Gotham se empiezan a esconder. La miro un momento antes de salir por la puerta, ella le sonrió levemente antes de despedirse con la mano, aunque no era la última vez que la vería, no podía evitar sentirse triste por dejarle

Su cueva era oscura, fría y humeda, un subterraneo después de todo, así que se acomodó frente a la computadora, quizás ponerse un poco al día, pero al parecer la Bat-familia se había encargado de todo sin problemas, tenía varios mensajes, pero solo respondió los de Tim. Hablar con su hermano le hacía sentir bien, era su otro mejor amigo, le comento lo de la chica a lo que el parecía contento, feliz de que al fin quisiera a alguien

-no es que la ame.. pero creo que podría

-parece bien-sonrió- solo… ten cuidado

-ella es muy seria… creo que hay algo detrás de todo

\- ¿tú crees? -dijo riendo-estas siendo paranoico

Comenzó a ir con regularidad, ella hablaba de su día tranquila y el también, a pesar de que tuvieran horarios diferentes aquel momento en que pasaban juntos en el desayuno era ameno y tranquilo. Todos se preguntaban qué pasaba con él, que andaba mucho más tranquilo que antes, Roy también lo noto, pero él sabía exactamente qué pasaba, era la joven enfermera que le había salvado la vida.

-¿Qué vas a hacer para la navidad?-dijo el devorando unas galletas

-¿hum?... pues dormir, supongo

\- ¿dormir? -dijo soltando una risita - ¿no tienes con quien pasar la navidad?

-no ¿tu?

-pues personas ahí, no son mi primera elección

\- ¿Cuál sería tu primera elección?

-pues tu ¿no era obvio?

-creo que no-dijo riendo-¿quieres pasarlo aquí? ¿estás seguro?

-tú no tienes nada más que hacer, vas a estar sola y realmente podríamos pasarla bien ¿no? ¿quieres cenar algo? ¿ir a tomar algo?

-pues realmente no hay anda especial que quiera hacer… estar contigo está bien por mi-sonrió levemente

-entonces me vendré lo antes posible, y haremos lo que salga en el momento ¿sí?

Ella le sonrió tranquila antes de dar un sorbo a su taza, parecía bastante emocionado con eso, a pesar de que lo disimulaba muy bien, ella conocía sus ojos. Se levantó y se acercó a ella, beso su cabeza y le susurró al oído

-jamás te voy a dejar sola

Y luego se fue, dejándole sonrojada ocultándose en su taza de nuevo a pesar de que no había nadie para verla, mientras que le se fue con una sonrisa pegada en los labios


	4. Chapter 4

Miro el reloj por enésima vez, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y aun no aparecía ¿Qué era "lo antes posible" para él? Tenía las dudas en su cabeza, entre el miedo de que le pasara algo y que él se fuera a otro lugar, olvidándola. Miro por la ventana y nada, en la mesa estaba lleno de comida, desde comida china, pasando por pizza hasta donas glaseadas, todo lo que el había mostrado interés por comer, pero quizás había gastado sus energías sin razón.

Espero otras 2 horas hasta finalmente decidir que debió haber empezado la noche como lo había planeado desde el principio, durmiendo. Se deslizo lentamente hasta la habitación y antes de que pudiera siquiera poner un dedo en la cama escucho un estruendo, la ventana del salón se había abierto de golpe y algo había caído dentro. Se apresuró sin pensar en que podía haber sido, cuando lo vio en el suelo, con varias heridas en el cuerpo y con otro chico empujándole, uno que no había visto jamás.

Se quedó quieta y tomo lo que más cerca encontró para arrojárselo, un adorno de madera que el atajo con sus manos y lanzo una sonrisa antes de comenzar a reír

-eres justo como te describió

-Tim…-dijo ella en un susurro

-no tuviste ni un reparo en decirle de nosotros ¿cierto, Red?

-cállate Red-dijo antes de suspirar y levantarse lentamente- ya puedes irte, Timo… puedo manejarlo

-veo su expresión, va a sacarte los ojos-mira la chica- feliz navidad Hope, no lo mates por favor

Espero que el se fuera cerrando la ventana para correr hasta su lado, estaba pálido por el frio, tenía varias heridas y golpes, había sido una larga noche, pero al fin, había llegado. Ella se apresuró hasta él y lo ayudo a llegar hasta el baño, tiritaba del frio y el comenzaba a ponérsele los labios azules. Ella lleno la bañera y le ayudo a desvestirse, quito su pesado equipo, sintió el olor a pólvora y lo ayudo a entrar al agua mientras que este se hundía en ella recuperando lentamente su color

-perdona la demora-dijo antes de limpiarse la cara -el viejo quería que lo ayudara

-descuida, es tu trabajo...-desvía la mirada- está todo frio ¿quieres algo?

-solo quiero estar contigo Hope… y quizás un poco de té

\- ¿comiste algo?

-oh, Alf siempre nos tiene comida, pero el té… es un lujo que contigo no quiero desperdiciar

-siempre haces lo mismo-se sonroja- voy a prepararte té y buscar ropa

Apenas salió de la bañera le ayudo a secarse mientras limpiaba algunas heridas, todo era superficial pero su ropa se había hecho añicos. Su pequeña estufa había calentado el cuarto, se puso su ropa interior y se acomodó en la cálida cama mientras que ella le dejaba el té junto a la mesita. Se quitó su vestido, uno que había comprado para la ocasión que ahora tenía tierra y sangre, se acomodó en la cama y no dudo en abrazarlo rápidamente, tratando de trasmitirle todo el calor que podía al aun frio Red Hood.

-no es necesario-dijo sonrojado

-pero es efectivo ¿no?

-demasiado quizás-le mira- ¿está enojada?

-no… solo, estaba acostumbrada, mal acostumbrada, debo decir… siempre estabas ahí, sin importar nada

-lo se… y créeme que jamás te dejaría sola sin razón alguna… Hope…

-no digas nada-dijo antes de apoyarse en su hombro- solo… disfruta el momento Jay

El sonrió complacido, se acercó a ella algo intimidante, rodeándole con sus brazos para poder rozar sus labios, la miro, esperando una señal para continuar y fue cuando cerro lo ojos dándole permiso. Primero se contuvo, acaricio su espalda y rostro delicadamente mientras que ella aún estaba un poco rígida, pero no tardaría en comenzar a recorrerla mientras el besaba su cuello y comenzaba lentamente a bajar

-Jay…-dijo entre suspiro

-Hopps-le mira-tú me provocaste

-idiota-lanza una sonrisa

\- ¿me detengo? -dijo con una leve sonrisa

No le dijo nada solo volvió a besarle en silencio para continuar, el calor ya había inundado el cuerpo de Jason, la hipotermia y las heridas habían quedado lejos, solo estaban los dos.

Ella se acomodó sobre el luego de lanzar un largo suspiro con una sonrisa, él estaba con una sonrisa de triunfo, era una meta que se había propuesto, pero había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, aquel delicado cuerpo le era muy impresionante.

-feliz navidad Jay

-feliz navidad

-¿ahora me contaras un poco de tu noche?

-la ligua ¿te Conte de ellos? -ella asiente- pues esos idiotas vinieron a molestar de nuevo, pero ya nos encargamos… perdona por hacerte esperar, hay algunos muy buenos

-descuida… ¿y tú?

-hum… bien, tranquilo

-eres una pésima mentirosa-toma su rostro-creo que puede confiar en mi ¿no?

-hoy vi a alguien que no había visto en mucho tiempo-le mira- y realmente me sorprendí, no venía hace tiempo

\- ¿es muy grave?

-Jason… es una historia larga

-quiero saberlo, si quieres decírmelo

-me crie en un orfanato, cuando fui a la universidad con una beca, conocí a alguien-sonrió levemente- él era… increíble, no sé, quizás se parecía a ti, supongo… pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, su familia era… muy rica, pero eso no le salvo

\- ¿no lo salvo?

-hace unos dos años murió, en un accidente de auto, yo trabajo en emergencias en un hospital, ni siquiera pude reconocerlo cuando lo vi, estaba destrozado-se limpia el ojo- fue horrible

-Hope…-toma su rostro

-No le agradaba a nadie cercano a él, ni a su familia ni a sus amigos... Él tenía otro estilo de vida, tenía dinero y una familia prestigiosa y yo era una huérfana en un pequeño apartamento... Él iba por mi cuando se accidento

-Te culparon ¿no? - ella asiente- no fue tu culpa Hope quizás solo fue descuidado

-Fue una persecución por el Joker, se cruzó en su camino... Danny no lo vio

\- ¿A quién viste Hope?... ¿Quién fue por ti?

-A su mejor amigo, él fue a buscarme... Matty era el único que me defendió en todo a pesar de que con suerte nos conocimos, me dejó todas las cartas que yo le escribí a él todos los recuerdos y regalos tontos que alguna vez le hice, aunque no lo pareciera él era muy… sentimental, siempre con sus amigos parecía ese chico que puede con todas las chicas, pero no podían estar más equivocados

-Lo siento Hope... Aunque en este minuto, aunque suene cruel estoy feliz - ella le mira curiosa- si no fuera por el quizás jamás te hubiera conocimos yo... Sí que suena egoísta, pero ... Me importas

-Ya pasó eso, es el destino... Jay

-Dime

-El me dejó un anillo quería que nos comprometiéramos ... ¿Te importa si lo uso? No es que quiera sentirme comprometida aún con él, solo un recuerdo de alguien importante… él fue mi primera familia

-No necesito escusas, es tu decisión y lo entiendo- le besa la frente - me gustas mucho Hope solo no olvides eso

-Y tú a mí Jay

La mañana siguiente sintió unas tibias manos rodeándole mientras que escuchaba sonidos lejanos desde la cocina, abrió los ojos vio a la pelinegra abrazándole fuertemente ¿Pero de quién era el sonido? Se levantó alarmado, pero ella seguía aun dormida, se puso los bóxeres como pudo en silencio y tomo un cuchillo que escondía en la mesita de noche. Se movió silencio por la casa y de un empujón abrió la puerta de la cocina para ver a sus hermanos y a Roy en la cocina comiendo tranquilos ya con su ropa de civil

\- ¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? ¿Tú los invitaste Roy?

-Sí y no - desvía la mirada- me siguieron

\- ¡¿Los 3?!

\- ¿Queríamos conocerla! – dijo Dick emocionado

-Teníamos hambre- dijo el menor

-Aun así, trajimos cosas y regalos

-Pennyworth acompaño mi padre a quien sabe dónde, no tenemos nada más... En realidad, eras nuestra opción más cómoda Todd

-Ni siquiera tiene una buena excusa... Idiotas

La mujer le llamo con voz melodiosa, él ni siquiera lo pensó solo se fue a la habitación mientras que los otros se reían. La vio estirando entre las sábanas y luego le palmeo la cama para que volviera con ella, si no hubiera sido por los gritos de los demás en la cocina se hubiera acomodado junto a ella. Lanzo un largo suspiro abrió la ventana dejando entrar el aire gélido del invierno

\- ¿Qué diablos haces? -Dijo molesta

-Están los idiotas de mis hermanos en tu cocina Hope -cierra la ventana- necesitaba enfriar un poco la cabeza

-Lo hubieras dicho antes- dijo sonrojado- no hubiera gritado así- hablo avergonzada

-Descuida - sonrió- no les hagas caso. Cuál es más fracasado que el anterior

Ella se levantó y se fue a la cocina con los hermanos, Roy sonreía orgullo diciendo que había sido su mayor descubrimiento mientras que Dick y Tim hacían preguntas sin parar mientras que el menor se acomoda en el sofá viendo algunas de las películas que tenía la mujer

\- ¿Que quieren almorzar?

-No te esfuerces demasiado Hope-dijo Dick

-El viejo Ching debe de estar en casa, lo llamaré

-Es Navidad Jay

-Créeme que no le importa en lo más mínimo Hope

\- ¿chino? -pregunto Tim

-Espero que tenga vegetariano- hablo el pelinegro desde el salón

-Mocoso vegetariano -dijo molesto- ¡hay una planta en la azotea por si tienes hambre!

\- ¡Jay! -Hablo molesta

-Claro lo sentimientos del enano ya no le digo nada más ¿sí?

-Gracias - sonrió

\- ¿Lo tienes domesticado? -Dijo Dick

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan? -pregunto Tim

\- ¿Qué hora es? -Dijo el pelinegro

-Las 1

-Cómo 7 horas

Luego de la comida se quedaron viendo viejas películas, todos opinaban divertidos menos el menor que se quejaba constantemente de los comentario en medio del filme. El pelinegro la rodeo con sus brazos mientras ella se acomodaba a su lado, beso su frente y ella le sonrió tranquila.

Roy les miraba y sonreía, además de llevarse todo el creído consigo, si no fuera porque el gritaba por ayuda quizás no se hubieran conocido.

Ya por la noche los demás tenían que ir a hacer su trabajo después de un largo día de descanso y comida. Ella quedo mirando a Jason esperando que se fuera pero solo lo vio animando hasta el cuarto y llamándole tal como ella lo había hecho en la mañana

\- ¿no tienes trabajo Jay?

\- mi traje está desecho... Y Alf está quizás quien sabe dónde, tengo otros, pero no para la nieve... El jefe de reemplazo me dijo que me quedara en casa

\- ¿Dick? - el asiente- que bien-sonrió

Se quedó contemplando el anillo que ahora en una cadena se mantenía en el pecho de la pelinegra, era bastante simple, una cinta plateada con un diamante cuadrado en el centro. No había querido preguntarle nada más pensando que podía hacerle daño, aunque ella parecía bastante tranquila

\- ¿Cuándo vas a decirme?

\- ¿Qué cosa?

-La larga historia - dijo ella- estás muerto

-Sí y no- ella le mira curiosa- es decir morí, pero me revivieron- dijo tranquilo- el Joker me mato cuando yo era Robin... Talía, la madre de Damián me revivió

-Puedes revivir solo así ...

-Bueno no es tan simple, te lo estoy resumiendo... Desperté con mucho odio en mí, buscaba venganza... Aún la busco, Hope, sé que no es bueno, pero... El me mato, me quito lo que yo era... Estuve enojado mucho tiempo, hice cosas malas, mate personas

-Lo sé Jay...

-Pensé que me golpearlas

-No fue tu culpa, al igual que Danny...

-Luego conocí a Star y a Roy... Con ellos cambié un poco, me volví lo que soy, puedo hacer cosas necesarias pero difíciles... Cosas que Batman ni puede hacer

-Matar...

-No me odies

-No te odio- le mira- a veces los problemas hay que quitarlos de raíz... Algunos, no todos

-Estoy intentando dejarlo, aunque a veces es necesario

-Y el Joker

-Hay 3 de ellos

Ella se quedó en blanco mirándole sin expresión ¿cómo es que había 3 Joker? Él se tapó la boca, esa era información importante y se le había salido tan fácilmente frente a ella. Trato de tranquilizarla, pero sabía que pensaba lo mismo que él, había tres idiotas haciendo lo que querían en Gotham sin que nadie hiciera nada

-Ten cuidado

-Siempre lo tengo

-Apuñalamiento, hipotermia…

-Entiendo- suspira- gracias por recordármelo Hopps...

-Siempre me sorprende cuando me llamaste así -sonrió- siempre quise que me llamarán así y nunca nadie lo hizo

-Roy te llamo así y pensó que te molestaba…

-ni siquiera un poco


	5. Chapter 5

-nunca me lo pediste ¿no?

\- ¿qué cosa?

-ser novios-le mira- no es que quiera una ceremonia, solo fue extraño… como que paso y simplemente estuvimos juntos, encajamos ¿no es raro?

-por supuesto que no-besa su frente- quizás solo teníamos que encajar… has escuchado la leyenda que dice que antes teníamos 4 piernas y 4 brazos y que fuimos separados en mitades, creo que nosotros fuimos así

-Zeus nos separó-dijo riendo

-creo que es romántico

Roy estaba sentado al otro lado del sillón mirando una película mientras los otros dos se mantenían uno al lado del otro, ella soltó una risita mientras que el un gruñido. El problema para Jason no era que estuviera su amigo al otro lado del sofá, si no que también estaba Damian sentado en otro sofá mirando la película sin prestar ni un poco de atención de lo que sucedía, no sabía por qué, pero el pasaba mucho tiempo en el apartamento

\- ¿acaso ustedes no tienen casa? -bramo molesto-tú tienes tu casa del árbol con tus amigos titanes-mira al menor- y tú tienes una mansión que podría ser mil veces este apartamento

-Jason!-dijo enojada-basta

-no les defiendas hope ¡ambos son adultos!

-no grites! -le mira molesta-cálmate ahora

El pelirrojo escapo como pudo de la ira de su amigo, pero el pelinegro no se movió de su lugar, lo vio irascible y enojado moviéndose para todos lados, gritando para todos lados mientras se quejaba de su presencia, ella permanecía quieta. Se quedó en silencio esperando que el terminara de hablar para dar un largo suspiro

\- ¿puedes calmarte?

-estoy calmado-dijo lanzándose al sofá-¿Por qué defiendes a ese mocoso?

\- ¿puedes dejar de tratarlo de esa manera, Jay? -frunce el ceño- basta de peleas… iré de comprar para la semana ¿sí? Quiero que te quedes o vayas donde Tim o persigas a Roy, pero quiero que te calmes

El lanzo un bufido en aprobación y ella quedo más tranquila, el verano azotaba con fuerza y el calor inunda el apartamento, era muy caluroso y siempre iba a la misma heladera, no tardó mucho en notar que el pelinegro menor venia tras de ella. Le invito un helado y luego le acompaño hasta el supermercado donde ella caminaba echando cosas al carrito del supermercado que empujaba el pelinegro mirando la gran variedad de productos

-No tenías por qué defenderme-

\- Lo sé, pero Jay se pone irracional la mayoría del tiempo- suspira- ¿cómo están las cosas con tu padre?

-No podrían ir peor, bueno con él nunca se sabe... Gracias por dejar quedarme

-Descuida-sonrió- es bueno tener con quién charlar, creo que pastel de zanahoria estaría bien

-Ahí de chocolate- fijo apuntando

-Sí, pero este es tu favorito, Tu eres mi compañero de cuarto, no Jay

\- ¿Sabes hacer waffles?

\- ¿Quieres mañana?

-Si puedes, Alfred hace unos de los que se siente muy orgulloso pero no son buenos

-Oh sí conozco la leyenda de esos waffles, veremos si te gustan

Él le cargaba las bolsas, la ayudaba en lo que podía, ya que ahora vivía con ella, su padre ante la decisión de Damián de ni siquiera acercarse a la escuela a sus 15 años había hecho que la mansión solo se volviera un lugar para discutir. El pelinegro a su corta edad ya tenía parte de las acciones de Enterprise lo suficiente para comprar algunas propiedades que le dejaría dinero y entre esas estaba el edificio de la pelinegra.

-Jason

-Hope por favor, lo mimas demasiado...

-No es cierto-dijo riendo- no es que en las tormentas el venga aquí a esconderse, es un adolescente que tienen problemas con su padre y quiere un lugar donde sentirse a gusto, no es lo mismo para ti

-No exactamente- desvía la mirada- espero que no se encariñe demasiado, él tiene dinero para vivir solo

-Necesita que lo cuiden, es solo un niño

-Lo que digas- suspira- que te acompañe a las visitas no sabes que loco puede tocarte

-Le diré

Al día siguiente el pelinegro mayor se quedó afuera del apartamento arreglando su motocicleta, no le gustaba nada el ruido que hacía. Al menos una ventaja de que Damián estuviera por ahí es que se había encargado de todos los problemas que habitaban cerca del apartamento en solo un par de semanas, Así que el barrio ahora era mucho más tranquilo y ameno. Se acercó un chico con cabello castaño, tenía una marca que recorría su rostro en su mejilla, tenía los ojos castaños al igual que el cabello desordenado, se quedó un momento mirando a Jason en silencioso, él lo había notado, pero espero silencioso a que le dijera algo.

La mujer paso cerca de él, le sonrió y le dijo que lo vería arriba, el chico se volvió a verle detenidamente y fue cuando el perdió la paciencia, le agarro la camisa y le alzó sin problema

\- ¿Qué diablos estás mirando?

-E-ella es Hope

-Es mi novia ¿tienes algún problema?

-n-no s-solo

-No vuelvas a mirarla así ¿escuchaste? - dijo soltándole - si no es algo médico vete ahora

No dijo nada más, solo se marchó del lugar, había muchos temerosos que se acercaba a la consulta de Hope, sobre todo personas que eran del bajo mundo de Gotham, ella no rechazaba a nadie y tampoco los delataba.

Subió las escaleras y se metió en el apartamento. Había cambiado mucho las personas que vivían en el viejo apartamento, todas parecían tener un adorno en su puerta, dibujos o plantas en la entrada, bicicletas o patinetas adornando la entrada. En la suya crecía un pequeño árbol de naranjas que el pelinegro menor cuidaba celosamente, pero aquel lugar era el único que tenía la cantidad de luz necesaria

-Había otro tipo raro, se notaba que le gustaba las peleas, tenía una cicatriz

-Oh... Lo vi siguiéndome hace un par de calles, pero sabía que tú lo espantaría

\- ¿Alguien te sigue? - dijo el menor

-Desde ahora no sales sola

-Es solo alguien que necesita ayuda, como ustedes alguna vez

-No es lo mismo- dijeron al unísono

Ella solo lanzo una risita, antes de ver las expresiones que tenían, era en serio. Aunque no pasaría mucho antes de que saliera sola

Era de eso veranos extremadamente calurosos, incluso en la noche, los dos se habían ido a patrullar y aprovecho esos preciados momentos para dar un paseo con Titus, pasaron por un puesto de helado y mientras el perro trataba de agarrar su helado ella reía tratando de evitarle mientras le daba lametones en la cara

Pero se puso en guardia apenas apareció de nuevo el mismo chico, comenzó a gruñirle mientras ella trataba de calmarle

\- ¡perdona! - exclamó mientras acariciaba el rostro del perro- e muy sobre protector

\- ¿Hope?

Ella se quedó en silencio, sorprendía e inmóvil ante lo que había dicho, se volvió lentamente, conocía la voz, aquella que no había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Se encontró con unos ojos diferente, pero con el mismo cráneo, lo conocía bien, había recorrido esas facciones muchas veces en el pasado, el cabello ahora rubio, pero aun desordenado y con unas gafas. Pensó que sus ojos le engañaban, pero era él.

\- ¿Hope...? - dijo tomando su hombro- soy yo

-No... No eres el

-Él no era yo...

-No puedes serlo

-Tienes un lunar justo junto a tu estómago, vas donde el viejo Ching a comprar comida siempre, aunque él no venda, solo lo hace por ti por qué le ayudaste con su hija... Tienes una cicatriz cerca de la cadera cuando intentaste salir corriendo de mi casa, te perseguirá un perro como ese

-Danny...-Dijo entre lágrimas

-Tenemos que escondernos- le toma del brazo - vámonos

Aun nublada por verle se deja llevar aún con la correa de perro en su mano mientras esté mordía el pantalón del chico y ladraba desenfrenado, no tardo en que uno de ellos apareciese. Se lanzó sobre el empujando hasta que soltara a la mujer mientras ella seguía en blanco, la aparto detrás de él junto con su perro que permaneció en guardia

\- ¿Soy su prometido!

-Conozco a su maldito prometido ¡escoria! Es mucho más alto que tú y me sabría derivado ya

-D-Dami...-Susurro- llévanos a casa... el... Él es Danny

-No puede ser- le toma del cuello de la camiseta- ¿acaso quieres morir?

\- ¡Damián! - grito molesta- ¡a casa ahora!


	6. Chapter 6

Le dio la correa del perro al rubio mientras que este rápidamente le tiro por las calles hasta el apartamento de la mujer. La tomo en sus brazos, y la llevo por los tejados lo más rápido que pudo, trato de calmarla, pero no estaba seguro de que hacer, solo la vio dejarse caer en el sofá. Espero unos minutos y abrió la puerta por donde entro Titus tirándole fuertemente. El quedó sentado en el suelo tratando de juntar las palabras hasta que Damian le grito para que hablara de una vez

-Mi familia es de la corte- dijo nervioso- ni siquiera ellos saben que estoy vivo, quería escapar de todo eso, me estaban obligando a hacer cosas malas... Querían deshacerse de ti- mira a la mujer- ¡lo hice para protegerte!

-Nunca dijiste nada...

-Bueno, tenemos a su familia en el registro-suspiras- ¿porque ahora viniste por Hope?

-Solo... La extrañaba - le mira- aún pienso en ti

-Me dejaste... ¡Me culparon de todo! ¡me echaron de mi trabajo gracias a tu familia! ¡perdí mi casa! ¡perdí a todos mis amigos! - grito molesta- ¿solo fui tu daño colateral?

-No es eso Hope... Ellos era malos

-Podrías haber sido valiente, pero te escondiste... Tú no eres Danny, él me hubiera dicho... Huyéramos ido a cualquier lugar, pero no, te escondiste por ti mismo…-le mira seria

Él se apresuró a acercarse a ella, tomo su mano y trato de decirle algo, pero el pelinegro le aparto de un solo golpe, la mujer no se movió, solo volvió su vista hasta la ventana para ver que el pelinegro mayor entraba por la ventana. Se acercó a prisa al rubio tomándolo de la camisa, pero Robin le aparto enojado.

\- ¡basta!

\- ¿Quién es este? -dijo tratando de agarrarle de nuevo- la esta persiguiendo

\- ¿¡cuántos vigilantes conoces?!-dijo tratando de evitar los ojos de Jason

-es Danny-mira a Jason- es una larga historia

\- ¿Qué? -se acerca a la pelinegra- no puede ser verdad… ¿o sí?

-al parecer si-le mira- te juro que no tenía idea

-te creo Hopps-mira al rubio- ¿qué diablos quieres?

-solo quería verla

-ahora que estas aquí, mejor danos información-dijo el menor- ¿Qué hace tu familia? ¿Qué te hicieron hacer?

-solo denme 5 minutos a solas con Hope

-¡no!-se levanta molesta-¡sal de mi apartamento ahora! ¡yo no te conozco!

-Hopps, cálmate- le sujeta los hombros- obviamente hiciste algo mal, chico… vete de mi casa ahora

Se fue en silencio y el pelinegro se paseó por el apartamento mientras que el menor se sentó a su lado y ella se apoyó en su hombro con la mirada perdida. Lo primero que hizo el pelinegro fue llamar al trabajo de la mujer, dejar un mensaje para decir que no estaba bien y que no iría a trabajar, luego llamo por algo de comer antes de acomodarse al otro lado de la mujer y tomar su mano antes de besarle. Miro como busco en su cuello ella busco la cadena para ver el anillo plateada, se lo quito de un tirón y se lo paso a Damian para que le dejara sobre la mesita de noche

-¿Hope?

-lamento que interrumpieran su trabajo

-era una noche tranquila-dijo el menor- no nos perdimos de nada-suspira- la verdad quería descansar un momento

-eres tan malo mintiendo-dijo la mujer- gracias Dami

-si era una noche desocupada-dijo el mayor-venia de vuelta, ni siquiera supe que estaba aquí

-¿Cómo pudo venir a mostrar su cara?

-ni siquiera se preocupó de ti-dijo el menor- él ni siquiera fue capaz de saber cómo estabas, solo vino con la excusa de te extrañaba… él quiere algo más, no solo a ti

-no la hagas sentir peor, idiota

-no me siento peor de lo que ya me siento… es decir, me siento traicionada… mi vida se derrumbó, con lo mucho que me costó construirla, pero el vino a decirme que ese derrumbe fue por nada

-lo siento tanto

-no lo sientas-sonrió levemente- gracias a ese idiota estoy contigo, con Dami… me pude armar de nuevo a mí misma y mucho mejor

-¿lo extrañabas?

-no lo sé… quizás sí, pero ahora que veo que no era la persona maravillosa que pensaba, quizás no

-aun así… él no te hacia bien-dijo el menor- digo… su familia te tenía en su lista negra, solo querían terminar contigo y él no te defendió, se escondió

Ella frunció el ceño, recién se había dado cuenta de que a pesar de que el ahora rubio parecía todo un idiota, dio un suspiro y se relajado, eso ya no importaba ni un poco. El pelinegro beso su cabeza, no sabía que pensar ni que decirle ¿acaso debía preocuparse? ¿Cómo debía actuar ahora?

Paso los días sin querer hablar de eso, al menos con él porque estaba seguro de que con Damian ella podía hablar libremente, aunque pareciera que no escuchaba él siempre estaba atento a cualquier movimiento de la mujer. ¿Qué debería hacer? Se lo preguntaba todos los días, trataba de mimarla, de acompañarle lo más que podía, pero ella seguía con el ceño fruncido a pesar de que parecía contenta, como si siguiera pensando en cómo él le traiciono

\- ¿Dónde está Hope? -dijo el pelinegro menor al entrar-vi a este idiota rondando de nuevo-dijo antes de lanzarse al sofá

-tienes una suerte enorme-dijo el mayor- no cualquiera de nosotros puede estudiar… fue a ver al viejo Ching, no se sentía bien...

-para alguien que no está seguro de cuantos años tiene supongo que es normal-se acuesta en el sofá- Todd

\- ¿Qué quieres? -dijo limpiando su arma- no vez que estoy ocupado

-el tipo la sigue, creo que estamos en problemas

\- ¿de qué hablas? -le mira

-el no conto lo que quería… lo que era, solo lo que sonaba menos terrible… ¿Qué tal si él también es parte de la corte?

-¿ese idiota?... ¿y qué crees que vino a buscar?

-el anillo… quizás deba investigarlo un poco

-quizás estas un poco paranoico, enano… él no va a robárnosla

-lose-desvía la mirada- sé que ella no nos dejaría… creo

Se levantó del sofá y tomo el anillo antes de salir de nuevo de la casa, la veía como una hermana mayor que siempre le cuidaba, incluso como una madre, la que siempre pensó que debía tener, que le importara más lo que él quisiera que cualquier cosa.

Miro a Alfred con una sonrisa apenas lo vio y lo saludo tranquilo antes de pedirle paso a la cueva, se quedó charlando con el mientras esperaba el análisis, de cómo la mujer le había guiado para que estudiara, para que fuera más que un murciélago.

-Hope siempre… siempre me cuido, desde el primer momento, no puedo dejar que un idiota venga a molestarle

-debe tener cuidado con sus sentimientos, amo Damian

-¿Por qué todos dicen eso?-frunce el ceño

-podría terminar enamorándose de la novia del amo Jason

-no se trata de eso Alfred, ella me recibió en su casa y cuida de mi ¿tiene algo malo eso? No es mi culpa que mi madre sea una criminal y que le importaran más sus planes que yo y que mi padre prefiera a sus hijos adoptado de mi

-entiendo por qué prefiere a la señorita, amo Damian, solo le pido que sea cauteloso-sujeta su hombro-no está solo

-sé que tú me cuidaste… pero ella ni siquiera se preguntó si podía quedarme en casa, un día me vio en un árbol, en el parque… se acercó a mí y me ofreció un sándwich… "¿estas durmiendo aquí?" ni siquiera la mire, pero sé que ella soltó una risita antes de decirme "vámonos a casa"

-no tiene que darme más explicaciones, amo Damian, pero ¿qué quiere encontrar en el anillo?

-algo que lo una con la corte… sé que no solo es "el hijo de alguien" él sabe mas

-¿esta tan seguro?

-por supuesto


	7. Chapter 7

El pelinegro la vio sentada en la ventana, tomando un poco de aire otoñal que se asomaba por las calles, le miro y le sonrió levemente antes de que ella se acercara para besar su cabeza.

-¿de nuevo?

-si… lo siento Jay

-bueno, nuestro basurero jamás se vio tan … arreglado

-odio las flores… ¿Por qué es tan idiota? ¿Qué otro idioma tengo que decirle?

-no lo sé Hopps… estoy pensando en técnicas más … drásticas

\- ¿drásticas?

-sí, una o dos cosas-sonríe levemente-funcionaran

-confió en ti, Jay-sonrió-perdóname que tengamos que pasar por esto

-solo déjaselo al mejor novio del mundo ¿sí?

Sonrió confiado, pero por dentro moría de los nervios, tenía todo planeado, para erradicar a el ex de su novia para siempre, no pensaba acabar con él, esto le evitaría cualquier problema. Cerro la cortina apenas ella entro a la habitación, de alguna manera sentía que la estaba observando, sabai que habia algo mas que extrañarla y no podía evitar pensar que los estaban mirando a ellos.

Ya a la hora de la cena la mujer volvió cansada de sus visitas, se lanzó al sofá y miro al pelinegro que se movía por la cocina, Alfred le había enseñado algunos trucos, entre ellos el Espagueti.

-Voy por Dami-dijo la mujer al levantarse

-iré por él, descuida, tenemos una noche ocupada, es mejor que estés descansada

\- ¿tan así?

-tiene suerte de que mañana sea tu día libre

-ok

Se asomó por la puerta del pelinegro, la habitación estaba oscura y solo las pantallas que adornaban la pared junto a la computadora iluminaban levemente el cuarto. Estaba ordenado y limpio solo porque esta mañana la mujer le había obligado a hacerlo, una de las partes de hacerse responsable por sí mismo. Se sentó en la cama mirando las diversas pantallas de Gotham, mostrando sus calles y cuando era necesario el pelinegro llamaba a la policía de día

-es hora de la cena

-tengo todo listo, Jason, no tenías por qué entrar

-solo… me aseguraba-desvía la mirada- ¿Qué tal el sistema?

-está bien, estoy trabajando en las excepciones, tu casco está listo, si te preocupaba

-sé que está listo… lo uso para peinarme

-eso explica el desastre-le mira- que bueno que nos largaremos de aquí… ya me estaba cansando del idiota… saldremos con las cosas importantes por el sótano hasta la cueva, no te preocupes

\- ¿ella te enseño eso?

\- ¿eso qué?

-leer la cara de la gente, ella hace eso, sabe inmediatamente cual es el problema-suspira- endemoniado niño, no lo tomes a mal pero cada vez te pareces más a mi endemoniada mujer-se levanta

-aun no es tuya

-lo será-sonríe- lo se

La pelinegra despertó de golpe apenas al sentir que alguien deslizaba su mano por la pierna y le sujeto la mano fuertemente mirándole. Jason le quedó mirando y retiro lentamente su mano, pero ella le tomo su rostro y le beso, sabía que ella andaba un poco paranoica, pero estaba tranquilo de que se sintiera algo preparada para lo que le aguardaba esa noche.

-Hopps, en silencio ponte la ropa que te deje y no enciendas la luz

\- ¿vamos a una fiesta de disfraces?

-parecerá una al menos… lo disfrutaras

Ella obedeció y luego la guio por su salida en el sótano, caminaron un par de calles antes de salir por la tapa de una alcantarilla hasta un callejón oscuro. Tenía puesto el antifaz que él le había dado, pero apenas salieron le dio su casco para que se lo pusiera, ella le miro curiosa hasta que obedeció. A su vista había una brújula, visión nocturna, temperatura y el sistema de comunicación, se podía oír claramente una discusión de Tim y Damian sobre pizza. Él le dio un toque al costado y apago la comunicación

-¿puedes ver bien?

-si ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué lo apagaste?

-por qué esta noche solo quiero que seamos tu y yo

-suena un buen plan ¿no?

El la guio por la cuidad en su motocicleta, detuvo algunos robos en el camino y ella tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en acción de lo suficientemente cerca, también detuvo algunos gracias a los trucos que le había enseñado Damian para derribar a alguien. Parecía contenta con todo lo que podía ver y hacer, estaba emocionada de al fin sentir en su propia piel todo lo que vivían día a día su novio, y sus amigos.

Pasaron por un sándwich donde todos querían saber quién era la nueva Red Hood que se paseaba por la cuidad junto con su contraparte masculina, así que tuvieron que huir entre los clics de las fotografías y los gritos de la gente.

Finalmente, ya entrada la noche el pelinegro le dijo que esta sería su última parada antes de ir a casa. La llevo entre las calles hasta un callejón donde detuvo la motocicleta, el pelinegro la llamo para que se acercara y la rodeo con los brazos antes de levantar el brazo. Salió disparada una cuerda que se quedó insertada gracias a una flecha enterrada en la altura, la apretó fuerte contra él y con la ayuda de la cuerda subieron hasta la azotea del edificio.

Ella miraba asombrada como el resplandor de la cuidad que estaba bajo sus pies, la otra cara de Gotham en todo su esplendor. Se quitó el casco y miro asombrada y luego se encontró con sus ojos para sonreírle y besarle

-no sabes cuantas veces me subí aquí para mirar… esto

-Jay…-le mira- ¿puedo hacer una pregunta difícil?

-¿ahora?

-si-suelta una risita- ¿pasa algo malo?... digo, no diré que esta velada no me parece, increíble es decir poco… pero Jay, tú no eres del tipo muy romántico, digo para ti una noche romántica es más… pasional

-oh ¿no te esta esto?

\- ¡me encanta!... pero que sucede?

-te amo… ¿ese es un problema?

-puedes ser directo, Jay-dijo riendo- no te diré que no a nada

-eso espero-sonrió- solo piénsalo, tomate unos minutos si es necesario

El busco en su chaqueta, en varios bolsillos antes de al fin encontrar una pequeña bolsa de tela, se dio un momento para mirarle, ella estaba expectante, curiosa y definitivamente le estaba mirando a él, con aquellos ojos ámbar tan brillantes que podía perderé en ellos. Lanzo un suspiro más relajado cuando saco de aquel bolsillo un anillo dorado, con un fino aro y una gema verde ovalada, en el aro se deslumbraban unas pequeñas gemas diminutas, ella le quedo mirando sorprendida e iba a decirle algo, pero él le detuvo

-no es solo esto, eres increíble Hopps y mereces más que todo lo que quieres y sé que eso es poco, porque eres la persona más simple que conozco, para ti un poco de té sería suficiente para ser feliz… y a mí, y Damian… y los otros idiotas, pero… lo que quiero decir es que , además si aceptas esto, nos iremos… nos iremos a un mejor departamento, a un barrio un poco mejor, con gente que necesita tus cuidados de todas maneras… una nueva vida, con tu mocoso, con una vista asombrosa como esta… pero siendo mi esposa

-estas muerto Jason.. ¿Cómo podría ser tu esposa?

-arregle mis papeles, gano buen sueldo en Enterprise por tener un par de acciones, tengo un departamento en un barrio medio, con un gato gruñón, un perro excesivamente leal, un mocoso que si tengo suerte va a la universidad cada clase y…

-una esposa-sonrió animada- si Jay… quiero estar en esa historia

-sabes-dijo colocando el anillo en el dedo de la mujer- cuando vi tu antiguo anillo… pensé que no era para ti

-¿Por qué?

-era un diamante cuadrado, anillo plateado, un anillo de una mujer de alguien, no tuyo… pero apenas vi este… dije diablos, esa es mi mujer, ojos dorados… una gema redonda y rara… verde, un color extraño, pero a la vez… tan natural

-eres un romántico cuando quieres, señor Todd

-espero que te dejes tu apellido Hopps, porque sonaría bastante mal Hope Todd… suena muy corto

-de acuerdo-dijo riendo-¿ya pensaste en todo eso?

-quiero tener mi propio perro y quizás otro gato, seguro el mocoso puede con 4

Ella lanzo una sonrisa, le miro y agarro su rostro antes de besarlo, había sido una noche impresionante, siempre se sorprendía de como él podía sorprenderle tan fácilmente, no es que en esta ocasión no hubiera planeado nada, pero siempre aparecía que algo en él le daba una sorpresa agradable.

Él le guio por las calles hasta el nuevo apartamento donde sorprendentemente (para ella) todo estaba ubicado ahí, no especialmente en un lugar determinado, si no como si todas sus cosas se formaran para hacer una pila de objetos, casi como una montaña. Quizás era poco comparado con las dimensiones de su nuevo apartamento. Camino por aquellos pasillos, paso por la habitación de Damian que solo reconoció por uno de los cascos de Red Hood en una repisa, además de su libro de dibujo. Él le enseño el resto del apartamento, indico donde irían algunas cosas, su nuevo pasadizo hasta la cueva subterránea, el lugar donde descansaría las mascotas, la cocina, le mostro una habitación donde podría curarles a ellos y a otros vigilantes que pronto estaría completamente equipada. Luego se deslizo hasta el final del pasillo donde había una enorme habitación, solo con un colchón en el suelo, sus grandes ventanas dejaban entrar el brillo de la cuidad, un closet y el baño, la mujer se sentó y miro el techo tranquilo, él se acomodó a su lado y la rodeo con los brazos

-sé que nos vamos por…

-es más que eso, solo fue el empujo necesario-le besa- jamás pensé que te lo pediría, siempre pensé que era... quizás innecesario, pero tú, lo mereces

\- ¿ser tu esposa? -dijo soltando una risita

-la seguridad de que siempre seré tu esposo…-le mira- de que este plan… tu y yo tiene futuro

\- ¿Cómo que cosa a futuro que en realidad no podamos tener ahora ya?

-alguno que otro mocoso, no uno que su padre lo envió al infierno cuando no quiso hacerle caso

-oh-le mira sorprendida- pensé que no eras de ese tipo

-ahora puedo darme el gusto de pensarlo


	8. Chapter 8

\- ¿Jay? -dijo adormilada

-casi-sonrió

\- ¿Roy? -se cubre el rostro- ¿debo preguntar?

\- ¿qué cosa Hopps?

\- ¿Qué diablos haces en mi cama, un día sábado?

-pues hoy es un día muy especial y espero te guste la tarta estilo Boston

-de hecho si

-ok, pero traje basked Alaska

-eres un idiota-dijo soltando una risita

-feliz cumpleaños

\- ¿Dónde están?

-oh… salió por un buen desayuno, sinceramente me sorprende que el pequeño demonio no este por aquí

-oh-se refriega los ojos-va a tomar desayuno con Alfred en una cafería a unas cuadras los sábados, le dije que no había problema

El pelirrojo le obligo a levantarse moviéndole lentamente, empujándola de un lado a otros, iban a llegar todos y tenía que estar mejor que con una vieja sudadera del pelinegro. Mientras ella se mantenía en la bañera comiendo basked Alaska él se quedó en el suelo junto a ella tomando una humeante taza de café mientras miraba el diario.

-sabes que me crio Green Arrow

-claro que lo sé-dijo soltando una risita- lo dices todo el tiempo

-oh bueno… te iba a decir que parece mucho más contento, conmigo quiero decir… creo que Jaybird y yo nos estamos componiendo, nos salimos mucho del camino ¿sabes?

\- ¿Cuál es tu punto?

-tú lo compusiste a él… quiero decir… gracias, Hopps

-estas muy sentimental

Finalmente llego el pelinegro que debió pedir refuerzos para traer el gran almuerzo que tenía preparado, todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor devorando lo que podían mientras que la musica sonaba y la conversación invadía el lugar. Todos parecían emocionados celebrando el cumpleaños, pero todo debía acabar en algún momento y como siempre con una emergencia, el pelinegro miro a su prometida arrepentido, no quería que esas cosas le molestaran en ese día, pero era su trabajo y ella lo sabia

-solo tengan cuidado

-no puedes ser tan permisiva, Hopps-dijo Dick-dile que se quede, es tu día

-claro que no-soltó una risita- la cuidad lo necesita… a todos, yo estaré aquí, cuando y si es que me necesitan

-volveremos lo antes posible-dijo el menor- Titus te cuidara

-oh, iremos de paseo por un café, descuiden, estaremos bien

Se sintieron culpables, pero ella parecía lo bastante contenta, el pelinegro no pudo evitar pensar en la mujer que le salvo, tan fría de palabras, pero a la vez tan preocupada de salvar vidas, era la misma mujer excepto que ahora tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. Le beso antes de irse, sin poder quitar la idea de que algo estaba mal que tenía la sensación de que no podía dejarle sola.

La mujer salió tranquila paseando con el perro, caminaron un par de cuadras hasta un café y se sentaron en el parque, ella le arrojaba una pelota y él se la traía rápidamente. Luego se pasó por la casa del viejo Ching y camino por las calles ya tardé por la noche con la compañía del gran danés. No sabía por qué un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, miro hacia atrás pero ya era tarde, sintió algo golpear su cabeza, vio al perro saltar, pero caer con un fuerte aullido lastimoso, sintió otro golpe y solo vio todo ponerse negro.

\- ¡no está por ningún lado! -dijo Jason nervioso - ¡Hope!

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer?-dijo Dick

-lanza la alarma -dijo Damian- debemos buscarla, todos

-cálmense, solo desapareció un par de horas-dijo Tim

Escucharon los aullidos de Titus en la puerta, rasguñaba la puerta con fuerza hasta que Roy abrió la puerta y entro nervioso, con sangre en parte de su cara y lomo, Damian se apresuró a calmarlo, pero aprecia desesperado ladrando para todos lados. Dick noto que algo que colgaba de su cuello, una carta, la quito y la abrió

-la corte-dijo pasándole a Jason- era obvio que fue el… seguro que su familia lo supo todo el tiempo

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? -dijo Tim- ella… ellos van a querer algo a cambio de su vida

-la encontraremos y atacaremos-dijo Jason

\- hum…-mira su celular- la tengo en el radar… está cerca del museo por el subterráneo

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? -dijo Dick

-¡tiene un rastreador!-dijo Tim con el ceño fruncido

\- ¡como son capaces de eso! -dijo Roy molesto

-sabíamos que la buscaban, nos cambiamos de apartamento-dijo el menor

-su anillo tiene un rastreador… seguiremos la pita, preparen el ataque… no es su obligación, pero si quieren, aunque sea un poco a mi prometida van a ir por ella

Ninguno se negó, ella había tocado el corazón de todos y le iban a devolver la mano, se prepararon con su equipo y salieron en busca de la última señal del anillo y por lo tanto de la mujer. La muestra les había guiado justo fuera de la biblioteca más antigua de Gotham, justo a la entrada del pasadizo la mujer había dejado caer su anillo para que le siguieran.

Los pasadizos eran oscuros, todo olía a humedad, pero aun así podía ver algo, al menos las máscaras blancas que escondían a los miembros de la corte. Le habían tratado de sacar información, pero ella no iba a decir nada a pesar de los cortes, golpes y cualquier método que ocupara. Fue su ex novio el que le libero del sufrimiento, pero solo para tenerle como prisionera, la llevo por los oscuros pasillos hasta una celda. Pidió que le dejaran solo con él, evito la mirada de este todo el tiempo, se sentó en el suelo y con sus manos encadenadas trato de limpiarse la cara de las manchas de sangre y tierra

-puedo liberarte… Hope

\- ¿acaso eres un idiota Daniel?

-estoy tratando de sacarte de aquí-se quita la máscara-de salvarte

\- ¿a cambio de qué?... ¿quedarme a tu lado en la oscuridad?... ¿solo ser lo que siempre fui? ¿tu amante?

-es mejor que esto-frunce el ceño- ¿Qué te va a dar el?

-amor…-le mira enojada- me va a dar algo que no me diste nunca… respeto

Ella se levantó y se acercó lentamente con una sonrisa, tomo su rostro y se acercó, fue cuando le golpeo con su frente y luego le lanzo una fuerte patada, le tomo la cabeza para que chocara con el muro y luego se desvaneciera. Volvió a darle un golpe hasta que quedo inconsciente, busco las llaves entre las ropas del rubio, pero había nada. Miro afuera de su celda y no había nadie vigilando cerca así que se apresuró a salir, al menos le ahorraría algo de trabajo a Jason buscándole.

-¿¡donde diablos esta?!-dijo agitando un Talon

-ya está inconsciente-dijo Robin con un suspiro-debemos avanzar… ella está cerca

\- ¡no está en ningún maldito lado! -dijo exasperado

-tienes que relajarte-dijo Dick-estoy seguro de que ella está bien

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-dijo Damian

-podemos creer en ella-dijo Tim- viene corriendo por este pasillo

Red Hood se volvió apresurado para ver como lentamente se desplomaba para terminar en el suelo, todo en su mente paso tan lento que pudo incluso notar como dejaba caer una daga que era de los Talons. Su mente se congelo con ella en el suelo, con sus manos cubiertas de sangre, la ropa destrozada y sucia, sus brazos cubiertos de heridas y moretones, sus zapatos se habían perdido hace ya tiempo dejando ver sus pies de color oscuro gracias a las heladas y sucias alcantarillas

\- ¡Hope! -dijo tomándola entre sus brazos

-te… ahorre un poco de tiempo ¿no? -dijo adormilada

\- ¡mantente despierta! -dijo moviéndole

-vamos ya -dijo Damian cubriéndola con su capa- tenemos que salir de aquí… para que mejore


	9. Chapter 9

La mujer se limpió los ojos adormilada, vio sus manos vendadas con tal perfección que estaba segura que ninguno de los murciélagos había sido, sino alguien experimentado como Alfred. Se sentó en la cama y observo el lugar, al menos estaba en su casa, estaba su mesita de noche con algunas flores de papel que seguro el menor le había hecho a su desaprobación con las flores reales. Y junto a estas estaba su preciado anillo, que tomo sin miedo y se lo coloco en su dedo viéndole brillar, le dolió dejarlo en un momento, pero había sido la jugada correcta. Se levantó para ver que tenía no solo los brazos llenos de vendas sino también las piernas, podía sentir el dolor invadir su brazo izquierdo, pero al menos no lo suficiente para afectar la movilidad.

Se movió hasta la puerta a la que deslizo lentamente, pero todos voltearon inmediato, tenían un oído entrenado, su prometido se apresuró hasta ella y la tomo en sus brazos a pesar de las quejas de la mujer y la dejo caer delicadamente en su cama

-no puedes levantarte, Hopps

\- ¿qué paso?

-¿no recuerdas?

\- ¿claro que sí?... me refiero a la corte ¿ya los …?

-oh, no de hecho, debes esperar aquí, Brucy nos está regañando

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendida

-abandonamos en servicio… eso es malo para un soldado

\- ¡no son soldados Jason! -sonó detrás de la puerta

-Jay…-le mira- n-no tenían… podía esperar

-tenías hipotermia…así que … si tenía-le besa por favor espera aquí… luego te cuidare como un esposo debe hacerlo

Ella le quedo mirando asombrada, se quedó mirando la pared mientras escuchaba la discusión, que parecía que se tornaba cada vez más enojada y resentida, sacando incluso temas a parte de la discusión central. Finalmente vio la puerta abrirse y ver entrar al pelinegro menor, enojado, que cerró la puerta de golpe, pero volvió a abrirla y gritar fuertemente

\- ¡creo que puedes volver a la mansión solo! ¡esta es mi casa!

Volvió a cerrar de golpe antes de encaminarse a la cama y sentarse junto a la mujer con el ceño fruncido, los brazos cruzados y los suspiros pesados. La mujer sonrió levemente antes de apoyarse en su hombro y tomar su brazo para que se relajara a lo que finalmente cedió y apoyo su cabeza en la de la mujer en silencio mientras la discusión continuaba con la frase que dio su prometido

\- ¡cómo diablos quieres que sigamos tus ordenes si ni siquiera tu hijo puede hacerlo!

La mujer soltó una risa tan fuerte que lo más probable es que se escuchara en el otro salón, ya que la conversación se detuvo, pero ella estaba tan contenta de que su prometido defendiera a Damian que no pudo evitarlo.

Pasaron algunas horas antes que el mayor se fuera y finalmente les dejara de regañara, la mujer se sentía culpable, aunque Arsenal había dejado algunas marcas en el camino para seguir la pista, a espaldas de Bruce. Habían acordado con Red Hood, solo para demostrarle que su regaño había sido en vano, porque ellos iban a investigar y a terminar esto por su cuenta

-¿van a necesitar algo?-pregunto al mujer

-solo que estés aquí cuando vuelva, Hopps-dijo el pelinegro abrazándole- dejaremos todo activado, cualquier movimiento se activara la alarma

\- ¿y si tengo hambre?...

-está todo listo-dijo el menor- tenemos todo preparado para ti… lo que dure la misión

-no hables como si no fueran a volver-dijo la mujer- van a volver lo antes posible… lo se

-Hopps… estas misiones son difíciles-dijo Jason

\- ¡no digas esas cosas! -frunce el ceño… los veré a ambos… volver a salvo-dijo mirándoles- nos veremos en unas horas, estaré aquí, mejor que vuelvan enteros

No dudaba de ellos, pero tenía miedo, quería caminar y salir corriendo del apartamento solo para desviar su atención, pero ver al gran danés asustado y adolorido le quito cualquier idea, era solo una víctima más.

Apenas cruzo la ventana la vio en el suelo acariciando al gran danés, pero ese momento, en que vio a su prometida a salvo solo duro un par de segundos. Ella cambio inmediatamente su expresión cuando los vio a todos parados en su sala de estar cubiertos de heridas. Cuando vio que ninguno tenía ni una herida de gravedad ellos se paseaban por el departamento reabasteciéndose. Moviéndose con la ropa de civil del pelinegro mientras hablaban de la misión

\- ¿cómo les fue?

-horrible

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella asombrada

-bueno… había algunos Talons-dijo Dick-pero no pudimos sacarles mucha información, alguno que otro dato útil, pero… creo que fue bueno salir todos

\- ¿están bien?

-solo unos rasguños-dijo Tim-descuida… pero siempre estamos en tus capaces manos, en todo caso, Hope

Luego de que terminara de sus labores de enfermera el pelinegro le llamo a la habitación, parecía un poco nervioso de que habían llegado, pero pensó que debió ser solo por el hecho de que la misión había sido un fracaso. Lo vio moverse de un lado a otro, le pidió que se sentara un momento, pero él seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta que ella le llamo y se volvió para mirarle, se acercó y tomo sus manos.

-¿estas embarazada?

\- ¡¿Qué?! -le mira sorprendida- ¿de dónde sacaste eso?

-solo… ¿lo estás?

\- ¡no!... ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¡el idiota me lo dijo! … me dijo que te hicieron exámenes para verificar quien eres, tus ancestros o algo así… él lo dijo

-¡¿Qué?!... no… no lo recuerdo

-bueno-le entrega una caja- podemos…ya sabes

-eres de lo peor-suspira- no puedo creer que te dejes llevar por la palabra de un idiota-frunce el ceño

-Hope… no puedo estar con la duda… te lo estoy pidiendo

Ella desvió la mirada, no quería creer que algo así pudiera pasar, sabía que Jason podía darle una buena vida a todos sus hijos, que estarían seguros de la corte. Se desviviría por ellos, pero era exactamente lo que temía, que él se desviviera demasiado. El estaba aun nervioso, moviéndose para todos lados, mirando el reloj sobre la mesita de noche a cada momento. Finalmente, cuando faltaba unos escasos minutos para que el resultado saliera en aquel palito de plástico, pero parecía una eternidad, el pelinegro le miraba atento sostenido en sus manos mientras que ella aún seguía con el ceño fruncido

-Jason… puedes dejar de actuar como un loco

-tu no entiendes-le mira- esta es una posibilidad

-claro que entiendo eso, pero tienes que calmarte

-¡no puedo!

\- ¡no puedes acatar así! ... ¡quiero que te calmes!

\- ¡espera! -mira el palito- demonios ¡sí!

-¿Qué?-le mira sorprendida- ¿es si?

\- ¡sí! -dijo emocionado- diablos Hope ¡lo hiciste!

-n-no hice nada… ¿estás seguro? ... ¿quiere esto?

-lo estoy esperando desde hace mucho tiempo-le besa- ¡te amo!

-oh… yo también-sonríe levemente- gracias… v-vamos a hacerlo bien, Jay

\- ¡diablos sí! ¡Damian!

-¿Qué?-le mira sorprendida

\- ¡Damian! ¡pedazo de mocoso! ¡el canguro está en la bolsa!

\- ¿¡esa es tu señal!? -dijo con el ceño fruncido

-te dije que lo cambiáramos por "hay huevos en el gallinero"-dijo entrando por la puerta- es una pésima clave

\- ¿lo sabias Dami? -dijo la mujer

-yo busque en la red de la corte para verificar los exámenes…-sonríe levemente- felicidades

-vamos a ser los mejores padres de la vida-dijo besando a la mujer- lo prometo


	10. Chapter 10

-estoy muy viejo para esto-dijo moviéndose el cabello molesto - ¿no estoy muy viejo para esto?

-es solo tu hija…no deberías poner esa cara-dijo Tim

\- ¡por dios mírala! -frunce el ceño-tratando de colarse a una fiesta a los 16 años ¿qué harías tú?

\- ¿crees que la dejen entrar? -suspira- ¡por dios no podía parecerse más a ti!

El pelinegro mayor le dio un sorbo a su café evitando las palabras de su hermano ¿acaso su hija podía parecerse aún más a él?... ¿Por qué no podía parecerse más a su esposa? ¿o a su hijo menor? limpio sus ojos cansado a pesar de ser solo cerca de las 1 de la mañana. Bebió otro sorbo de café antes de tomar su teléfono y llamar a Gordon, inventándole una excusa para que fuera hasta aquel bar al que su hija tratada de entrar. Con solo 35 años Jason ya se sentía todo un anciano con la presión de una hija revoltosa

No tardo la policía llegar al lugar, ella era inteligente y eso no podía negarlo, no tardo en escabullirse por la entrada trasera y subir por la escalera de emergencia para correr por los tejados cubierta por la capucha de su sudadera camino a casa. Se despidió de su hermano y se fue siguiéndole el rastro hasta que ella entro por la puerta del edificio tranquila, el solo siguió su camino por la ventana de su apartamento.

-llegas tarde-dijo con el ceño fruncido

-estaba con el tío Dami

\- ¡no es cierto Jane! -dijo enojado- basta de esas salidas a lugares peligrosos

\- ¡¿cómo puedes decir eso?!

\- ¡basta de gritos! -dijo la mujer molesta al entrar- a la cama Jane… ahora

-si madre-dijo arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación y golpeado la puerta

-p-pero Hope

-hablare con ella mañana suspira- no le digas que no se meta en problemas, eres Red Hood... seria hipócrita de tu parte

-tienes razón… supongo-suspira- ¿esta Charlie durmiendo?

-hace ya una hora, más o menos… estuvimos viendo una película-sonrió levemente- solo habla de su querido tío Tim y Roy… de lo mucho que ha aprendido… esta construyendo una ballesta

-¿Por qué tenemos hijos tan revoltosos?-dijo abrazándola

-fue por tiene un padre revoltoso-dijo soltando una risita-ve a darte un baño y a la cama, puedo notar que estuviste en la alcantarilla

-como usted mande-sonrió levemente- esposa

La mujer soltó una risita antes de volver a meterse a la cama esperando a su esposo para volver a la cama, pero apenas él se acomodó junto a ella, luego de un día cansado, escucho la voz de su hija con un ruidoso "te lo dije". Lanzo un bufido para ver a su mujer levantarse sin inmutarse demasiado y dirigirse a prisa a la habitación de su hija, solo unos minutos después vio aparecer a su hijo menor por la puerta

-¿otra pesadilla?-le dijo alzando una ceja

-es Jane-se refriega los ojos- ¿puedo quedarme aquí?

-claro que si-sonrió levemente- ya súbete

-lo siento-dijo acurrucándose- creo que está hablando con el tío Dami

\- ¡Damian! -dijo sorprendido- ¿p-por qué…?

Pero se detuvo en seco cuando escucho a su esposa gritar "¡sin peros! ¡a la cama, ahora!" y volvió molesta con el celular de la niña regañando al pelinegro, "su primer hijo" le decía ella, y ahora lo recordaba aún más gritándole por celular. Finalmente dejo el celular escondido debajo de la cama y se acostó junto a su pequeño acurrucándose junto a él mientras este ya había cerrado los ojos

-¿Qué era ahora?

-hora de dormir Jason-dijo la mujer cerrando los ojos- las paredes escuchan

El lanzo un bufido y se acomodó para luego notar que su gato se acurruco sobre su estómago, acaricio su pelaje y se tranquilizó un poco. A veces esperaba que su hija fuera un poco como su madre, pero lo único que tenía como ella le había hecho una debilidad, sus ojos, porque lo demás era completamente él. Su hijo mientras tanto de cabello castaño y ojos azulados, era un tranquilo y amable niño, su hija era una completa revoltosa.

La mañana siguiente abrió los ojos de golpe ante los gritos de su esposa, era domingo y solo quería quedarse acomodado en la cama en ese frio día, pero al parecer no iba a poder hacerlo, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su hijo que estaba viendo la televisión junto al lado de él. Le sacudió el cabello antes de levantarse pesadamente siguiendo la voz de la mujer que se escuchaba desde la sala. Apenas cruzo la puerta ella se detuvo de golpe y se cruzó de brazos molesta mirando al pelinegro a su hija que permanecían en el sofá sentados en silencio, ambos desviando la mirada

\- ¡¿fuiste a qué?!-dijo molesto- ¡¿fuiste para descubrí tráfico de drogas?!-bramo su padre molesto- ¡cómo diablos se te ocurre hacer esa tontería! ¡respóndeme!

-es la misma tontería que haces tú-dijo molesta

-calma los dos-mira al menor- ¿llevaste a mi hija de carnada? – la mujer frunce el ceño

-n-no ella me llevo… no me lo dijo hasta que se iba a infiltrar

-pero suponías y no nos dijiste nada-dijo ella molesta- eres detective te conozco lo suficiente como para darte cuenta de que mi pequeña tramaba algo ¿no?

-si… pero… ella siempre puede manejarlo, es una buena Robin

Pero tuvo que callarse, bueno Jason le hizo callar cuando lo agarro de la camisa, a veces olvidaba lo fuerte que era y que con un simple movimiento lo tenía colgado, pero su mujer le hacía caer rápidamente, solo sujeto su hombro y este le soltó. La mujer les invito a sentarse más tranquila, lanzo un suspiro y miro a su hija sujetando su mano, hizo los ojos de su hija temblar, desviar la mirada, pero le apretó levemente para que se encontrara con sus ojos

\- ¿es lo que realmente quieres?... ¿quieres ser Robin?... por qué podrías poner en riesgo tu vida

-lo se madre, pero créeme, no he pensado en otra cosa, soy buena en esto, madre… ustedes me enseñaron bien

-no entiendes, Janie… vas a sacrificar tu vida por una cuidad vacía

-no es una ciudad vacía, la verdad es que quiero tener una vida… pero quiero tener también a Gotham… puedo con las dos

\- ¿y tú que demonios haces en todo esto? -dijo mirando al menor- ¿Qué tienes que ver en todo esto? - hablo Jason molesto

-hemos estado teniendo misiones… ya sabes, algo simple, entrenamiento… esas cosas

-no puedes descuidar la escuela-mira al aniña- vas a ir a la universidad y… solo vas a salir viernes y sábados a estas cosas, a menos que sea de máxima importancia…

\- ¡mama! - dijo emocionada al abrazarle -gracias

\- ¡espera! -dijo el pelinegro- ¡como sabes si yo no te doy permiso! -frunce el ceño

-seria hipócrita de tu parte, padre-le mira-no puedes prohibirnos ser lo que tú eres

\- ¿nos? -dijo mirando al pequeño- ¿Qué sucede?

-s-solo…-desvía la mirada

-Jason… sabes que tu hijo es totalmente diferente a nosotros… anoche mismo… ¿sabes por qué durmió en nuestra habitación?... -el niega con la cabeza- bueno son sus experimentos, algunos son volátiles… ayer tenía problemas de estática

-¿hay algún otro secreto?-dijo molesto-ahora es el momento- ¿hijos?-ellos niega-¿enano?-el pelinegro negó- ¿esposa?

-Jay puedes calmarte-dijo la mujer

El pelinegro se lanzó al sofá cansado, ya no podía soportar más estrés, fue cuando aparecieron el resto de sus hermanos con la tradición de "domingos de desayuno" en la casa de la pareja. Se cubrió los ojos con la mano mientras los demás se fueron a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, mientras que su esposa se sentó a su lado, le rodeo instintivamente con sus brazos mientras ella sonreía

\- ¡Jay! -dijo emocionada- nuestros hijos son… ¡asombrosos!

-no asombrosos ¡locos! ¿entiendes? ... unos verdaderos dementes… ¿vigilantes?... ¿de verdad?

-eres su padre, Jay… un buen padre

-a veces me siento el más idiota de los padres ¿Cómo permití eso?... están en peligro

-creo que ellos… ellos quieres hacer lo mejor, Jane quiere ser doctora… una cirujana y tu hijo va a ser ingiero ¿estas poco orgulloso de eso?

-estoy más que orgulloso… pero yo no aporte nada bueno, admítelo

-no puedo, porque mis hijos son tuyos tanto como míos, Jay… estoy feliz… ellos van a necesitarte siempre, tu eres su guía y el mío, esposo

-sabes, a veces pienso que me case contigo porque eres hermosa, pero no… porque eres la mujer más endemoniadamente lista que voy a conocer-le besa- gracias

-gracias por caer en mi tejado sangrando-dijo sonriente


End file.
